Question: $f(x) = -4x^{2}+5x-3(h(x))$ $g(t) = t^{2}+4t-4(f(t))$ $h(t) = -5$ $ f(h(-4)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(-4)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(-4) = -5$ $h(-4) = -5$ Now we know that $h(-4) = -5$ . Let's solve for $f(h(-4))$ , which is $f(-5)$ $f(-5) = -4(-5)^{2}+(5)(-5)-3(h(-5))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(-5)$ $h(-5) = -5$ $h(-5) = -5$ That means $f(-5) = -4(-5)^{2}+(5)(-5)+(-3)(-5)$ $f(-5) = -110$